The latest state of the art shows a multitude of apparatus for the production of plastic tubes, among them also pipeheads with lines for molten material that feature an improved sliding quality.
DE 102 05 210 B4, for instance, shows a pipehead comprising a mandrel and a sleeve of which both, the mandrel and the sleeve, consist of segments that are manufactured from different materials, which causes different sliding qualities throughout the melt channel.